My Brother's Girlfriend is a Psycho
'My Brother's Girlfriend is a Psycho 'by LunarExplosion Note: ''This story contains the following characters:''' *Aphrodite '' *''Cilan '' *''Chili '' *''Artemis '' *''Cress '' *''Quincy '' *''Athena '' These characters are from another fanon. Chapter 1: Jess For the past few weeks, Cilan had been seeing this girl named Jess. Aphrodite, Quincy, Athena, and Artemis had seen her a few times, and the only unsettling thing about her was her bright yellow eyes. They seemed to follow Aphrodite everywhere... Sure, Jess was pretty - she had an auburn braid and wore jeans and plaid shirts - but her eyes scared Aphrodite. They pierced through her soul, reading her thoughts. One particular night, however, Jess turned to Aphrodite, mouthed the word "midnight", grinned, and went back to chatting with Cilan as if nothing had happened. That night, Aphrodite was wide awake, staring at her clock. 11:59. Jess had said midnight. The clock changed to 12:00. She saw a pair of bright yellow eyes, staring at her. Aphrodite ducked under her blanket, but heard a voice say, "You can't hide, little girl." She froze, as fearful tears spilled over her eyelids. The person lifted the blanket to reveal Aphrodite, who then started to cry. Maybe if I pull this act, Jess'll feel sorry for me. Jess didn't feel sorry for her, simply wished her death. Chapter 2: Overactive Imagination The next day, Aphrodite crawled into a crawlspace she found, buried her face into her knees, and began crying. Jess' voice echoed in her head: "You can't hide, little girl... You can't hide, little girl... You can't hide, little girl..." Aphrodite's cries grew louder each time Jess' voice repeated. Please let this be some creepy dream... Please let this be some creepy dream... She heard someone entering the crawlspace. Cilan seated himself next to her and pulled his sobbing little sister closer to him. "Hey, now... It's okay..." Through incoherent sobs and somewhat coherent sentences, Aphrodite managed to convey to Cilan what happened last night. When Aphrodite finished her story, Cilan looked at her. "You certainly have an overactive and possibly twisted imagination..." He left, and Aphrodite tried not to cry. She had just told Cilan her worst experience, and he had blamed it all on an overactive imagination. Chapter 3: Revelations The next night, Jess tortured her again. She had a large carving knife and was ready to drive it through Aphrodite's heart. Jess almost drove the knife through - but the door opened, with Cilan on the other side. Aphrodite smiled happily at her savior, tears spilling. Cilan looked doubtedly at Jess, then at the trembling Aphrodite. "Hmm... Jess, what's going on?" "Oh... Uh... I was just playing a game! Little Aphie and I were just playing a game!" Jess replied, running her hands through Aphrodite's hair. Cilan didn't believe her. Jess finally groaned. "If you must know... I'm a Team Flare employee... I'm going to kill everyone." The next day, Jess' body was found lifeless. Artemis looked seriously at her brothers. "We had to kill her... ''Before she killed ''us." for related stories, click here here Category:Pokemon Category:Original Category:LunarExplosion